Release Of Inhibitions
by Wolves-Foxes
Summary: Blondie and Cupid have been wondering whether or not to take THAT step in their relationship, but when fire is ignited, there's only so much they can do to put down the flames.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Well, this is my very first attempt at writing lemon. It just came to my mind that there's a huge lack of lemon in the EAH fandom, and even more so specifically in the femslash category. Then, here is my first contribution. Sorry, but PWP isn't exactly my thing. Depending on how much you like or hate it, I'll get to start writing a larger fic that's been on my head for a good while. Enjoy your**_ **_reading!_**

* * *

Blondie laid flat on her bed, absentmindedly drawing abstract figures on her sheets whilst her day played on her head like a boring film. She didn't get to see Cupid even during lunch, and even when she knew why, it still lowered her mood that she couldn't spend time with her beloved.

Cupid had been a little downcast since she received a letter from her old school. She remembered Cupid being surprised about it, because getting letters delivered to another dimension wasn't an easy thing to do but, being the adoptive daughter of the God of Love had it's benefits. Blondie was the only one who knew where Cupid came from. Yes, everybody knew she was transferred from another school, but only Blondie and Headmaster Grimm knew that Cupid came from Monster High, and that the change, while pleasant, was also a tough one.

The blonde recalled the conversation they had shortly after the letter had reached the would-be Goddess' hands:

 _"Before I got transferred here to lend a hand in the whole Royals vs. Rebels conflict, I attended a school that was solely for monsters and other creatures that could be denominated as such under certain points of view." Cupid explained with a sad look._

 _"You mean, it's like here but instead of fairy tales, you studied with monsters? Well, more like the children of those monsters?" Blondie's curiosity perked up. She couldn't help it, it was an interesting concept and to be part of it made it even more hexciting._

 _"Hexactly! But I just don't want anyone to know. It's not that I'm embarrassed or anything, it was great to be there, but it'd bring a lot of questions and Ever After needs some changes before that knowledge gets spread."_

 _"I understand." the blonde's words came out solemnly. Her girlfriend's reasonings had come out with such wisdom that it was difficult, even for someone like Sparrow, not to understand this was important, "Can you tell me more about them? I mean, the people you used to study with."_

 _"Yes, sure!" the pink-haired girl's mood lightened up at that, and engaged in long talk about her past that Blondie listened attentively._

It took about two hours for Cupid to basically introduce her to everybody in Monster High. She spoke about a girl named Frankie and her friends, Clawdeen, Cleo, Lagoona, Draculaura, Abbey and Ghoulia, that got sucked into the most crazy situations, the bad boys, the troublesome Toralei, but took extra time to talk about the other myths, that somehow were categorized as monsters instead of fairy tales, when literarily speaking they were more likely to end up here in Ever After High.

Anyway, Goldielocks' daughter took a liking for the whole bunch of myths and looked forward to meet Deuce, Casta, Viperine, Kala, Peri & Pearl, Posea, Manny, Iris, everyone. After all, Greek mythology was an intricate family tree and all these people were related to Cupid (perhaps not in blood, but whatever after, they were her girl's family) and knowing them would be a hexcellent opportunity of both personal and proffesional growing.

 _Not the point!_ Blondie snapped out of her very much branched thoughts. Cupid had been downcast the last few days and there was _something_ she could do to cheer Cupid. There was still a good hour before the sun began to set and before Cupid's return from her walk with Raven and Darling. What could Blondie do in an hour? Ah, of course. There was a nice restaurant in Book End, a new one with Mediterranean food and a hexcellent drink that only they served, Marocchino.

After that, they could go watch a movie, or backwards, whatever the winger girl wanted, as long as that made her happy. Because she was Blondie freaking Lockes, nothing maimed her cheerful spirit. And _nothing_ was going to make her woman sad or upset without it leaving as soon as it came.

Now having a plan for tonight that was sure to go uninterrupted, since it was Friday and luckily professor Rumpelstiltskin hadn't left any thronework for the weekend, Blondie sprung into activity and went to shower.

* * *

"Well, girls, it's been a wonderlandiful afternoon, but I gotta go. Holly's waiting for me to grab a hocus latte." said Darling, kissing both Raven and Cupid on their cheeks and walking -more like skipping- off to meet the redheaded Princess.

"She's so whipped." giggled Raven, still looking in Darling's direction.

"So are we!" repplied Cupid with a laugh of her own, "Let's go. The sun is about to set and I don't want Blondie to worry... Speaking of being whipped."

More laughs filled the air and both started their pacing towards the dorms.

After her busy day and her more relaxed afternoon with Darling and Raven, Cupid felt mostly alright now. She hadn't anticipated such a wave of nostalgia, but she couldn't help it. With all the things going on here, Ever After High needed her more than Monster High, but the latter had been her first real school experience and her first friends outside her big family were made there. Not that Cupid complained. She has gained truly great friends in Ever After and being honest, she loved them more, but again, she couldn't help it. She'd written a letter back to her friends updating them with all the news, including Blondie. They were possibly cheering and clapping by now. Specially Deuce and Manny.

"Hey, I hope you're feeling better." Raven commented, puncturing the winged girl's bubble of thoughts, "You were pretty much a rain cloud the last few days."

"Yeah, sorry about it. I didn't mean to worry you guys, it's just that sometimes I miss my old school." Cupid explained, hoping Raven wouldn't feel offended, because if that happened she'd feel twice as bad.

"I understand that." Raven halted her steps in front of her and Apple's dorm door and grabbed the pink-haired girl by the shoulders, "Please know that my and Apple's door will always be open for you and Blondie whenever you need us." the purple witch pointed to the door behind her before releasing Cupid.

"Thank you so much, Raven. It means a lot. Heh, see you and Apple later, I'm sure that blonde bear lover of mine must be plotting something." With that she fled to her room, opening the door only to find nobody.

"Hello? Blondie, honey, are you there?" she called, turning a few seconds late to notice the bathroom door closed.

"In the shower! I'll be out in a minute!" came Blondie's muffled voice. Cupid smiled and sat on her bed.

 _How long have I been here?_ Blondie pondered afer hearing her girlfriend call out for her. She looked at her fingertips and the blonde's lips turned into a thin line; they resembled a rare kind of poisonous berries colloquially named 'albino raisins'.

Goldielocks' daughter stepped out of the shower, and openned the door to find Cupid sitting on her bed, fiddling with her fingers. Blondie walked over to the dresser and took out her girl's towels and handing them at once upon a time.

"Huh?" Cupid took the offered fabrics with a look of pure confusion.

"I see you're in a lighter mood and I love that, but I want to see you as happy and cheery as you were before receiving the letter, and I'm taking you to watch a movie and have dinner to a place you haven't visited yet. So, go shower."

Blondie's plan was explained briefly and without any space to accommodate objections. Cupid simply smiled from ear to ear and pecked the blonde on the lips.

"Thanks, I'd love that. I'll be out shortly."

* * *

When both of them were ready, Blondie wearing a baby-blue summer dress with cream-colored flats and a simple gold chain and Cupid sporting a grey toga-like mini-dress and chestnut brown gladiator sandals, with a chain hanging off her neck similar to that of Blondie's, they walked out the door hand-in-hand headed for the multihex.

 _I'll be damned if Blondie isn't looking positively gorgeous tonight!_ thought Cupid, getting thirsty all of a sudden.

"Oh no!"

Blondie's exclamation brought Cupid out of her fantasizing, "What is it, sweetie?"

"We didn't bring a coat or a cardigan even. We're gonna freeze in there!" the blonde girl was just about to throw a fit, she wanted this date to go out Just Right and they were far enough from the campus to miss the movie if they decided to go grab something to cover themselves.

Cupid's brain was a mile a minute trying to figure something out, until the bulb flickered on. Zeus bless Darling and her endless chivalry towards Holly.

"Honey, there's nothing to worry. Darling mentioned during our walk that the multihex is having a outdoor function today." she smiled, showing Blondie their date was going Just Right. Nope. Even if this date was meant for her to feel even better, there was no way in the kingdom she was letting Blondie get flustered. Besides, it was a warm evening. The chances of it turning into a heavy rain or cold night all of a sudden were slim to none.

"Phew... Thank Ancestors. Let's go, you pick the movie!" the blonde tugged the winged girl's arm and walked the remaining block to the multihex.

 _Good thing it's warmth tonight. I'd hate to see_ that _being covered..._ shivers made their way down the blonde's spine, causing her to straighten her pose some more. Good thing Cupid didn't notice that... Or her dress failing to conceal her now pointy breasts.

"I'm gonna go get the groceries. Want to see 'Knights of Disaster'?" Cupid questioned, perfectly oblivious to the fact her girlfriend was desperate for covering her chest.

"Oh, yes, of course! I-I'll be right there with you when I pay for our entrances!" Blondie answered, knowing she sounded completely suspicious. This time the would-be Godddess caught on, and left with a smirk plastered on her face for two reasons; one, Blondie is adorable; two, Blondie is twice as adorable when dealing with arousal in public.

Cupid stood in line for the groceries and thought back for a moment. They hadn't been that intimate yet, as their relationship was formed only a few months ago and Blondie was positively the most innocent one. Not that Cupid was in a hurry or anything. She knew from the beginning that Blondie and she would take things one step at a time and while none of them where strangers to desire, all that happened was a heated make-out session more often than not and a lot of dirty-not-so-dirty talk. Nothing beyond that. But tonight? Tonight that might change and the daughter of Eros was growing anxious in more than one sense.

The line shortened and just then the winged girl noticed it was substantially larger than the tickets one. So Blondie must be getting them already-

"Hello, miss. May I invite you a drink?" Blondie's hushed voice sent shivers down her spine. _How did she come without me seeing her?_ Cupid thought.

"Hmmm, I don't think so. My girlfriend would ravish me if I accepted your offer, young lady."

"That I would. In fact, I think I'd come up with some _creative_ ways of doing so." the sunshine-haired maiden's voice dropped a few octaves and her eyebrow lifted suggestively.

 _Wait a second, when did THAT happen?_ Cupid's own brow arched upwards and a smug smirk crept it's way to her other-worldly features.

* * *

"That was funny!" Cupid interlaced her fingers with Blondie's while the latter was still giggling a bit.

"Indeed! Now let's go. I'm really dying for you to know this place." the blonde prompted Cupid forward, the latter complying immediately.

Two blocks down the multihex was a relatively big local, which layout was made to look like an ancient Greek temple, with columns and vines in the outside. Once upon a time inside, Cupid noticed there were statues scattered all over the place amongst the crowd of tables. She recognized her father, her aunt Athena and her granduncle Poseidon not too far away, and in front of a far off table there was a statue of her grandmother Aphrodite. It was a lovely restaurant, yes.

"Table for two, please." Blondie asked the clerk who, with a quick nod and gesture scorted them to the table in front of Aphrodite's statue. _Such luck!_ Cupid's thought was filled with a good-humored sarcasm.

"Oh, isn't she your grandmom sweetheart?" asked Blondie, eyeeing the statue that, while not extracted from a true temple, was still very well made.

"Yes. She is very cool, actually. Being the Goddess of Procreation and Seduction suits her." the winged girl commented while the blue-clad maiden scanned the entries and found a perfect item for them to start their romantic and _absolutely not filled with innuendos_ dinner.

Blondie raised her hand and a waiter stood by them in no time, "Can we have two glasses of Lucky Devil and a tray of oysters, please?" the waiter nodded and marched off to get their order served.

Cupid's eyes widened the size of saucers and lowered her menu, not expecting Blondie to order an _aphrodisiac filled entry_ , nor to have a smug expression on her beautiful face.

 _She must be wondering what the hex is going on with me._ Blondie drifted her view to the statue above her and ignored the nearly shocked look the pink-haired maiden gave her.

The answer to Cupid's unspoken question was very simple, in fact:

Gah! Chariclo Arganthone Cupid is going to be the death of me. I'm sure of it now that she noticed my little problem here, _Blondie screamed internally._

 _A few moments after her would-be Goddess left to buy some groceries, Blondie had composed herself enough to give some thought to her current situation._

 _Besides the each time more regular innuendo festival, and the also regular make-out session here and there, nothing much had happened in the intimate zone of her relationship with Cupid and, of course, she knew her girlfriend wasn't going to push anything. It was very sweet of her, but she often mistook Blondie for innocent. Something she was far from being. In fact, the blonde had been considering taking this step more and more often, and after this little issue it might be time to release her inhibitions._

Yes. Tonight is the night _, Blondie decided as she reached the window to ask for their tickets._

"Here is your order ladies, enjoy." the waiter placed a silver tray with oysters elegantly displayed and their drinks on each side of it.

Cupid, finally taking on the hints, snatched and oyster and raised it, prompting Blondie to do the same. The blonde girl complied, and they made a toast in honor of the Goddess of Passion.

 _This will be a night to remember, definitely,_ they both thought, holding each other's eyes with unmatched intensity. Long forgotten was that Marocchino Blondie wanted.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Well, as you can see, mostly everything in this first chapter is sweetness... Until flames are ignited. Let's see where this will lead in the next chapter ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Another round of oysters, two more Lucky Devils and a Caesar salad with dry fruits and touches of mint and saffron for both and Blondie and Cupid decided it was time to head for their room, after a good hour and a half of teasing.

"Did you like it there?" Blondie asked, squeezing the winged girl's hand lightly. To be honest, she hadn't paid that much attention to food. She was busy appreciating the downside of Cupid's neck and exposed collarbone...

"Amazing. The food is terrific and the ambiance is amiable. It was like having a family dinner at home, with you in it." Cupid admitted, smiling contentedly.

The daughter of Eros was positively enchanted by the whole thing. The movie was hilarious, the restaurant was beautiful, the food was delicious and Blondie, Blondie was and is always phenomenal. Somehow, Cupid had been somewhat able to enjoy their aphrodisiac meal, full with oysters, nuts, mint and saffron. Of course, it was her only way to avoid drooling. That summer dress was way more provocative now than when they left the dorm. Not that the future Goddess of Love was complaining!

Blondie on her side was experiencing for the first time in her life the effect of consuming so many aphrodisiacs at once. She had done her thronework, and knew about a variety of foods that could make their evening more spicy and, combined with her own desire she was hornier than ever after. She had given all the signals, she had dropped all the possible innuendos, and, this walk back to campus was a recent discovery for the world of torture.

The blonde glanced at a big clock inside one of the stores: 09:15pm. They still had a lot of time.

* * *

When they reached the castle, Cupid's steps halted and so did Blondie's. The couple stood there, the pink-haired girl wrapping her arms around the other's waist, and the blonde's own arms resting on Cupid's shoulders, both making steady eye contact.

"Blondie?" Cupid half-muttered, half-whispered.

"Yes, Chariclo?" came the breathy response of an enticed Blondie.

"Will you kiss me?" the would-be Goddess' eyes shone intensely, never breaking contact with the blue gems of her girl's eyes.

Blondie's eyelids dropped slowly while she inclined forwards, her luscious lips parting the slightest bit in anticipation. Cupid's mouth found hers halfway, both girls sighing at the contact. Cupid's wings enveloped both girls, as they were just outside the castle and someone walking in on them would kill the mood hexceptionally.

The blonde girl's tongue ran over Cupid's bottom lip begging for entrance, which was conceded immediately. Both girls' tongues engaged in a battle for dominance, none surrendering. Blondie felt her girlfriend's arms tighten around her, and in response she tightened hers around the other's neck and bringing their bodies closer until their chests squashed against each other. Another sigh.

 _Enough with kissing_ , Cupid thought, as her wings sprang to life. Blondie seemed to notice the change, and gave a rather melodic hum in approval while tightening her hold a tiny bit more for good measure.

Goldielocks' daughter felt her weight vanish until she no longer felt the ground beneath her feet. Of course, with both of them being so horny the journey from the entrance to their room, with three sets of stairs and hallways was totally overrated. There was no need for it, anyway. That's what wings are for! It wasn't the first time she flew with Cupid, either. So why bother walking? Specially when her knees were about to buckle.

In a matter of seconds they were a good 45 feet above the ground, only breaking their kiss for a brief moment. _Oxygen, oxygen_ , they both remembered.

* * *

The instant their feet made contact with their dorm balcony, their liplock escalated from embracing to a mess of wandering hands and shaky breaths. With clumsy steps they managed to bump into one of the bedposts of Blondie's bed.

Cupid slid her hands beneath the straps of Blondie's dress and pushed them to the sides, driving them down until the baby-blue number pooled at their feet. The blonde kicked her shoes off and proceeded to undo the buckle of the winged girl's mini-toga, whilst Cupid attached her mouth to the other girl's neck. Cupid's dress fell off her body silently, leaving her in just black lace lingerie and sandals, while Blondie was only in her indigo-blue lace panties.

Blondie's fingers quickly undid the clasp of Cupid's bra and let it fall of her chest, releasing a mewl when their bare breasts pressed together. The blonde maiden buried her fingers in the winged girl's pink tresses, letting out a small moan when she felt Cupid's hands grope her ass quite tightly.

" _Take me._ " was all Blondie managed to whisper before her brain stopped working properly.

Spurred by Blondie's words, Cupid changed her angle just a bit, and then both fell onto the firm, yet soft matress. Goldilocks' daughter heard the springs of her bed squeak as she bounced a little, until she lifted her torso to meet Cupid's lips again. Their mouths collided in a mess of tongues and teeth, with both making their way farther into the bed to get more comfortable.

After one last French kiss Cupid's lips trailed down Blondie's jaw and neck to stop at the collarbone, where she sucked and nipped until she was sure there would be a mark. Once the would-be Goddess ended her task she kept going down, reaching the blonde's rock-hard right nipple. Blondie moaned as she felt her girlfriend's tongue flicker and circle her nipple, arching her back.

Cupid sucked as much of Blondie's breast as she could, getting a hold of the left one and squeezing while pinching the hard, pink nipple between her middle and ring fingers. Her right hand was below Blondie's back, acting as a support and propeller so she could taste more of her girl. A deeper, longer moan came out from Blondie's mouth, and that's when she decided to change sides and pay the same attention to the blonde's left breast as she had with the right one.

After a few moments Blondie's hands, that had taken residence in Cupid's hair once again, started guiding the pink-haired girl south, something Cupid quickly understood. Leaving a trace of butterfly kisses down Blondie's abdomen, she ran her tongue downwards along the blonde's navel. Sprawling Blondie's legs and placing them on her shoulders, the winged girl went lower and placed a kiss on the apex, before giving a long lick up the blonde's length.

"Ahh...!" Blondie released a long, uninterrupted guttural moan, throwing her head back and shutting her eyes closed when the latter gave another lengthy, probing lick to her pussy.

"Mmmh..." Cupid moaned as well, sending vibrations that made the blonde nearly growl in pleasure.

Cupid's tongue flickered rapidly across Blondie's clit, before her now glossy lips captured the bundle of nerves between them, suckling. Blondie's hands detoured from the winged girl's strands to her breasts, squeezing harder second by second. Cupid then scrapped her teeth against the blonde's inflamed button, all the while taking in her girlfriend's addictive scent and flavour. Not even her grandmom _herself_ could make something more exquisite than _this_. She was completely soaked just by the sounds her girlfriend was making!

 _Gonna receive some complaints tomorrow..._ , Cupid smirked and proceeded to pleasure her girl, swirling her tongue around and nipping gently, then repeating a couple times.

Blondie on her side was at the brink of collapse. By the third cycle of licking and nipping she wasn't squeezing her breasts any longer, but clawing at her bedsheets trying to bear the raging fire within her lower belly. It was overwhelming, yet enormously pleasant and _enticing_ that Cupid was just about to make her orgasm just with her tongue. Where did the girl learn? She did not care. All the blonde cared about now was reaching her climax.

"Ah! M-More!" Blondie gasped, pretty much out of breath.

"More of what?" Cupid teased, placing a feather-light kiss on the girl's core, then another, and another.

Blondie was going crazy at this point, "Make me cum! P-Please!" she nearly shouted, immediately biting her lip after, unable to hold the pleasure she was experiencing in.

"As you wish, love." the winged girl purred, giving the other girl's pussy lick yet again before sticking her tongue inside Blondie's tight, hot vulva. She went in slow-paced, and Blondie's hips moved in sync with her thrusting.

"Oh my Ancestors, yes!" the blonde moaned loudly, spurring her lover for more, "Yes! Keep going!"

Cupid complied gladly, twirling her tongue and alternating speeds. _Gods, she tastes like_ glory _!_ the pink-haired girl thought. Looks like that bear-lover of hers has returned to her basic instincts. The way she moaned, writhed and demanded for more, wow. She could feel Blondie's walls tightening around her tongue, and changed her angle just a bit, so her nosetip would grace the clit.

"There! Oh my, right there! Yes!" Blondie let out her loudest moan yet, when Cupid's tongue hit a particular spot of muscle. The would-be Goddess' thrusts followed her demand, and soon she was becoming undone. She was close, so close, and her girlfriend knew it for sure.

"I-I think I'm gonna... Oh _fuck_!" and Blondie came. Hard. Her vision exploded into stars and her mind seemed to shut off for instance, not even minding the fact she had just cursed (a thing she never did). She didn't make the slightest effort to keep in the content sigh that left her.

Cupid then lapped her girlfriend clean with sloppy strokes, enjoying each one more than the previous. This was definitely her new addiction- Blondie's sugary nectar. That, and hearing Blondie curse while making love. Yes, a great combination indeed.

"That was... Simply... Spelltacular." the blonde regained some of her ability to think coherently, and once her sight cleared she pulled up Cupid, staring amused at the girl's face that was still spritzed with her own juices. Being curious as she was, without thinking it further she kissed the other girl with abandon, tasting herself whilst kissing. It was a very particular flavour, but she found herself loving it quickly.

When they parted after a full minute, the blonde switched them so she was hovering over Cupid. Said girl's wings fixated on an angle that allowed their owner to both lay comfortably and grant full access to the lithe body.

Blondie now had to return the favor, and she had to make sure it was more than Just Right. She simply _knew_ what to do- throw her inhibitions, shame and any possible remnant of guilt out the window and never miss them.

The blonde's hands roamed freely over Cupid's body, her lips attaching to the winged girl's earlobe. The wandering hands didn't take too long to land on Cupid's breasts, and Blondie hummed in appreciation of the two diamond-hard nubs that rubbed against her palms. She squeezed lightly first, while licking the outer rim of Cupid's ear. Then she squeezed harder, the action being accompanied by a tug at the earlobe and a moan from Cupid.

Blondie lowered her lips to the pink-haired girl's neck and started nipping, suckling and licking on a few spots until there were visible marks, the darker one being right at the base of the throat. Her palms released Cupid's breasts, only for her fingers to play with Cupid's nipples, pinching and twisting them at convenience.

 _Where did she learn to tease so much?!_ the daughter of Eros complained internally, her mind starting to get fuzzy with Blondie's tongue making it's way down on her.

Slowly, the blonde's mouth replaced her left fingers, sucking as hard as she could on the creamy soft breast. Blondie's nails ran down the pink-haired girl's torso, eliciting a whimper of delight. Cupid's fingers were buried in Blondie's curls, mirroring her girl's actions earlier. She wasn't expecting that, but damn if she didn't like this rougher treatment.

Blondie on her side was deeply satisfied by the fact Cupid was enjoying it (this was for her, after all), and decided to play a little longer before putting her tools to good use. Her right hand then ran down as well, her nails leaving red lines in their wake. The blonde's tongue licked a bold line from Cupid's belly button to her navel, while her hands lowered the winged girl's panties, scratching all the way down, without leaving red paths this time.

Cupid felt the scratches from her buttocks to her knees and bit her lip sighing in bliss. She didn't even know she liked it rough until now, but, whatever after. The would-be Goddess then felt one of Blondie's hands gather her own and pin them over her head, leaving her unable to do anything with her hands. Blondie sure was slender, but she didn't lack strength. This new positioning indicated Cupid what Blondie was going to do, and if it were possible, she grew even wetter.

Goldilocks' daughter sensed how aroused Cupid was, and not wasting anytime, her free hand settled over the triangle between the winged girl's thighs, with her thumb rubbing against the pink-haired girl's core.

"Tell me, Chariclo, what do you want me to do?" Blondie's words dropped a few octaves, and sounded malicious. Her rubbing was slow, granted to give lingering pleasure, but not enough to make the other girl climax.

The would-be Goddess' eyes shut as a breathy moan left her lips. At this, Blondie applied a little more weight on her clit, waiting for an answer to her question.

"I... A-Ah... I want you inside of me, Blondie." Cupid half-spoke, half-moaned, but went straight to the point before her brain shut off.

Blondie bit her lip, "Your wishes are my orders, lovely Goddess." was all she said before entering her lover with a single digit in a leisurely pace. Cupid's hips writhed, swallowing the blonde's finger in desperation for more, and her moans filling the room.

Blondie kissed her way up to Cupid's lips and kissed her hungrily, muffling Cupid's moans with her mouth while adding another digit and quickening her rhythm.

"Harder." Cupid gasped in-between kisses. The blonde complied, thrusting her fingers deeper into the pink-haired girls vagina. She could feel the other girl's walls clenching around her fingers, indicating she was close. Blondie's lips departed from Cupid's and went to show some love to the winged girl's nipples, whilst her thumb continued massaging circles and figure eights on Cupid's clit.

"Make some noise for me, Chariclo. Let them know you're mine and mine only." Blondie instructed in a possessive, mischievous manner, adding a third finger and a bite to Cupid's nipple.

"AH! Blondie!" the would-be Goddess moaned loudly, as her breaths became short and erratic. She felt a burning sensation building inside her belly and knew it wouldn't be too long before she came. Just then, Blondie changed sides and circled her left nipple with her tongue, before blowing her hot breath on it.

Blondie's fingers curled inside her girlfriend's folds, finding her G-spot. The blonde then made sure that every stroke after that one hit the same spot repeatedly, not giving Cupid a second to breathe.

"Oh my... _BLONDIE_!" Cupid all but shouted, climaxing hard. Blondie's fingers were coated with Cupid's juices, and the blonde proceeded to lick them clean, enjoying the Wonderlicious flavour of her lover.

Cupid took long breaths, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Blondie released her hands, and finally opening her eyes she eyed Blondie licking her own fingers. The daughter of Eros pulled her up and kissed fervently, tasting herself. The blonde's hands cupped Cupid's cheeks in adoration, separating after a few seconds.

"Where'd you learn to be such a tease? I was dying a while back there!" Cupid asked, amused. She was truly surprised about this whole new side of Blondie, in the best way of course.

Blondie simply giggled, "Well, I had to put up with my other-worldly beauty somehow. Let's just say I did my thronework."

Cupid pecked Blondie on the lips, "You are more than enough the way you are, my love. Not that I'm complaining about that little dark side of yours... I find it really hot." the pink-haired girl's eyelids dropped and a smirk crept to her features, eyeing the hickeys she had left Blondie on her neck and collarbone.

Both girls laid down on the bed, embracing inside the cocoon of Cupid's wings.

"How are you feeling?" Blondie asked, nerves and concern lacing her voice.

Cupid noticed, and looked at the blonde dead in the eye, "I wouldn't change this for the world, Blondie. I know you're afraid of me leaving for Monster High, but please know I would never leave you or this place. Here I found happiness, I found _you_."

Blondie was about to speak, but Cupid beat her up to it, "Besides, I love you so much I simply wouldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. You're Just Right for me."

Goldilocks' daughter beamed and kissed Cupid soundly, "I love you too, Chariclo. So, _so_ much."

After that, sleep received both girls with open arms.

* * *

"Say, Cupid, how'd you get those marks?" Holly O'Hair asked, a knowing smile on her face.

"I tell if you tell." Cupid eyed the darkening hickeys on Holly's own pale neck, glancing briefly at Blondie, who sported a smirk of her own.

"Oh, it is one of the perks of having _Darling Charming_ as my Knight." the redheaded Princess admitted smugly, watching as Darling came back with orders for the four of them, all at the same time with drinks included.

"What are you talking about?" Darling asked, taking seat beside Holly and wincing slightly when the backrest made contact.

"About the scratches I left on your back, dear." Rapunzel's daughter spat out shamelessly. Darling's eyebrows raised, before rounding Holly with her right arm and drawing the Charming Smile.

"Well, _bear lovers_ have their own quote to fill, huh Cupid?" Darling commented, noticing the hickeys on both Cupid and Blondie's necks.

"Looks like everybody has a way to please them Just Right." Blondie responded, earning laughs from the three girls accompanying her. She interlaced her fingers with Cupid's and began to eat her porridge, as normally as she could with sore fingers.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Like I said in one of my previous stories, I'm on the mission of fleshing out Holly and give her some spice. No way in hell I was leaving out the chance of adding another couple, as it is one of my signatures in writing, and I can perfectly imagine Holly being a wildcat. So, there you have it.**_

 _ **Anyway, did you love it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! I love reviews! See you in another story, cuties. Xoxo!**_


End file.
